Platform type bed frames have been used for several years as an alternative to standard bed frames that lie closer to the floor and are designed with relatively open framing to accommodate a mattress foundation as well as a mattress. In contrast, platform bed frames are typically raised a greater distance from the floor, for example ten to fourteen inches, which allows for underbed storage. Platform bed frames are also typically provided with a horizontal framework that is specifically designed to fully support a mattress without the need for a foundation. An example of a known platform bed frame is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,278. The platform bed frame described in the '278 patent has the added benefit of having a folding design. More specifically, the bed frame is divided in half with the resulting frame portions being connected at the midpoint of the frame by a hinge connection.
However, platform bed frames of the type described in the '278 patent (illustrated in FIG. 1) have a number of drawbacks of significance. First, the folding design utilized in these frames requires a structurally complex middle hinge that is relatively expensive. Further, the prior art platform bed frames have a relatively limited weight capacity that can create issues for larger customers. Finally, while these prior art frames do fold, they still require larger packaging and are difficult to place on to standard store display shelves.
In addition, when used in combination to support larger mattresses, the known prior art platform bed frames provide insufficient support for the middle of the mattress, which can result in sagging of the mattress, especially in the case of foam mattresses or lower profile innerspring mattresses. In particular, the prior art frames utilize connecting bars to connect two frames together, which allows the mattress to sag between the connecting bars.
Additionally, prior art platform bed frames have been limited to flat usage even though there is a demonstrated market need for bed frames in all categories that are adjustable. In the case of platform bed frames, and more particularly, folding platform bed frames, the required hinges to render the frames foldable creates a significant obstacle to also incorporating portions of the frame (e.g., the head or foot portion) that can be raised by the user to accommodate various medical issues or to improve comfort of the user during certain activities such as reading or watching television while using the bed.
While there are bedding systems that incorporate adjustable portions, these prior art frames incorporate motors and electric controls to raise and lower different portions of the mattress. These systems cost thousands of dollars and are difficult to setup. They must be delivered by a dedicated delivery team. They cannot be shipped by UPS or FedEx directly to the user or setup by the average user. They are difficult to move after setup, for example, if the owner would like to move the frame to another room in the house or moves to a different house altogether. They are also somewhat complicated to use and require specialized maintenance.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved platform bed frame having greater structural rigidity and weight capacity while being foldable into a smaller footprint to enhance packaging and display qualities. It would also be desirable to provide a platform bed frame that incorporates adjustable portions in a manner that maintains a lightweight, shippable, easy to setup and use frame.